


Hyrule Dance

by King_Aidan



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Complete, Festivals, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Funny, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Muteness, One Big Happy Family, One Shot, Post-Quest, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Small bit of angst, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, basically everyone's crushing on link, implied ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Aidan/pseuds/King_Aidan
Summary: Hyrule is having a dance, and many people want to ask Link to go with them. Link is oblivious to all advances.
Relationships: Link/Paya (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon, Link/Riju (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Hyrule Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I thank you for reading! I finished this when I was not as into this game so if there are any inconstancies or misspellings I apologize. Enjoy the work!

Since the defeat of calamity Ganon things have started to settle down. News of Zelda being back has passed around, and though most people still view her as a queen, she has made sure to stress that Hyrule belongs and runs on its people. Zelda was looked up to in the sense of organizing big events that included all the citizens of Hyrule. Over the past hundred years, there has never been a full scale bringing together all cultures. The monster infested lands had kept everyone divided, for everything was too dangerous to cross. With calamity mostly sealed, there was less danger, and the planning of a get together fell onto Zelda. Of course she easily figured out the proper date, time, and area to host. (She didn't have the triforce of wisdom for nothing.) Hyrule Castle had been being rebuilt, though it wasn't fully up to code yet. The plan was to set up tents and fun activities outside. It would be a festival. There were three days until the festival started. It was to last three days, with a final dance on the third night. It wasn't required, but to have someone to go with you as, well, more than a friend, was expected. 

Zelda had finished planning everything. Everything was set up. Merchants, performers, and musicians were booked. Tents were being put up and so many different creatures had already started coming across the land. There was just the matter of asking who she was interested in to join her. Zelda had put this off for quite a while. She knew she wanted Link to go with her. He obviously would anyways. After Calamity Ganon was defeated he had decided to stay her personal guard, though they were on more equal grounds now. The problem was figuring out how to ask him. Zelda knew Link. She would need to make sure he understood her intentions of this being a romantic outing. Zelda did not like confronting her emotions though. 

She looked over at him from a table that had now become hers. It was overstrewn with papers and planning. Link was sharpening his blade, the master sword. Though it either hung in the house they now shared (though it was originally Link's) unused, or on Link's back only to be taken out for the occasional foe or cutting grass(or sometimes pots if Zelda wasn't quick enough), Link always kept it sharp. Zelda had told him that he didn't need to always keep it sharp, but Link would only smile softly and continue making sure it stayed in prime fighting shape. Zelda didn't say such words this time though. She only glanced and Link looked up, meeting her eyes and giving her a smile and a wave. Need anything? Link signed. Zelda shook her head.

"No I'm quite alright, thank you." Zelda turned back to her papers cursing herself. If only she could ask one simple question. It shouldn't be this hard. Instead she turned back to her work, looking at her schedule for tomorrow. She would make sure the Zora people arrived safely, and greet the King. That was what she would focus on for now, and push down the burning rising to her cheeks.  
***  
The Zoras arrived near midday the next day. Schools of them smiled at the stands and stages being set up in Hyrule Field. Many gaped at the half constructed castle, having either not seen it at all or not having seen it in many years. Little Zora children ran around the older folks feet, laughing and giggling and marveling at the size of Hyrule. Many exclamations of, "It's so dry!", "There's barely any water!" and "Woah! Castle!" were heard. Some of the older folks who recognized Zelda gave her a wave or gave a nod of respect. Many waved enthusiastically to Link. Random children ran up to him and gave him high fives, or rushed happy greetings before they ran back to their friends. No child could compare to the Zora prince Sidon though. 

"Link!" A shout said from across the plain. Prince Sidon towered over the rest of the Zora and he ran quickly pushing through them and embracing Link in a right hug that lifted him off of his feet and left him quite breathless. "Link! Good friend! It's amazing to see you again!" Sidon finished the hug before Link had been completely crushed, and held him out to put him back on solid ground. Sidon then seemed to notice Zelda, who had watched the scene play out with a small smirk. "Ah, princess Zelda-or-er… Queen Zelda." Sidon bowed in respect. Zelda waved him off and he stood.

"It is nice to see you again Sidon. Last time I saw you you had just gotten the hang of upwards swimming. You've grown so much." Zelda smiled up at him, craning her neck to see his award winning smile that he had had since birth. It struck Zelda how like Mipha he looked. Sidon had definitely grown to be a strong Zora, just like his sister. The bright red, the laugh, the eyes. Zelda was struck with a sort of homesickness for a friend when she saw Sidon. There was another thing that Sidon had in common with Mipha, but Zelda didn't know this.

Sidon had a huge freaking crush on Link. The little Hylian was just so cute with his floofy hair and chaotic attitude. The willingness to help, the beautiful blue eyes, more beautiful than any lake or river Sidon had ever seen. He could go on and on. Sidon had been to dances before and knew the traditions. He desperately wanted to have Link go with him to the dance. Sidon was surprised he hadn't burst yet from the adrenaline at seeing his bestest friend and hugest crush. Sidon focused back on the conversation to hear Zelda asking where she should meet Sidon's father. 

"Oh, he was right behind me. He should be near the back with the advisor." Zelda seemed satisfied and went to go. Link seemed as if he was going to follow her, but when he looked back and saw that Sidon wasn't following he paused. 

You coming? Link signed, but Sidon shook his head. He had hoped to talk to Link and ask him. It was like ripping a band-aid off. He just had to say what he needed to say.

"Um, princess, do you mind if I speak with your knight for a few moments. I would like to catch up with him." Sidon wasn't used to using such big fancy speech when referring to his friends. This was Zelda, so he felt the need to respect her as much as he could. She had saved Hyrule just as much as Link, and was reuniting everyone now. Sidon could handle being slightly uncomfortable for the sake of honoring her work.

Zelda looked to Link. She seemed to register the concern in his eyes. "I'll be fine. Enjoy hanging out with your friend. I'll be back soon." Link smiled and though he seemed unable to tell what exactly to do with his body now that he wasn't in guard mode but Zelda was still in sight. He walked over to Sidon, doing a small jog. Sidon's heart leapt with every step Link took until Link was standing right in front of him looking up at Sidon's most certainly dopey smile.

"So, how have your travels been good friend?" Sidon asked. He internally winced at the sound of his voice making small talk. How could Link not sense he was going to explode with love for this little hylian. 

It's been nice. Quiet, but nice. Link signed, smiling with the smile of a man who had fought hundreds of battles. Sidon understood Mipha's wish to heal then. How about you?

"Oh, y'know, the usual… hanging out around the domain, learning new duties, trying to fill my sister's footsteps." Mipha had left a big role to fill, and Sidon wasn't quite sure if he was supposed to let that thought slip out or not. Link looked sad for a moment, but encouraging. This wasn't what Sidon had come to talk about though. "Can I ask you something, Link?" Sidon said, his hands becoming fidgety. Link nodded, the friendly smile still encouraging Sidon to continue.

"I was hoping you would go to the festival dance with me." Sidon was looking down at the ground, but he quickly looked up to see Link's answer, praying it wouldn't crush him. Link smiled up at Sidon.

Of course I'll come to the dance with you. Sidon's heart did a full backflip. He did it. Link wanted to come to the dance with him. Little did he know that Link had no intentions of romantic relations. Link wasn't even aware of Sidon's huge crush, though it would have been glaringly obvious to anyone passing by. It will be nice to hang out with a friend. At that phrase Sidon became quite confused. To him, he couldn't have been any clearer. Problem was, Link's answer could either be taken as romantic friends (that was a thing, right?) or just friends.

Sidon was going to try and make himself clear when he noticed Zelda, his father, and the advisor coming over. No more attempting to spill his deepest emotions to the most oblivious boy in Hyrule. Preparations were to be made and most likely a speech needed to be written. Sidon hoped he wouldn't have to present. He was already stressed enough. He wished only to enjoy himself at this festival, with the love of his life, who he wasn't sure reciprocated the love. Sidon would most definitely puzzle over this as he lay in bed that night.  
***  
The festival began with little to no problems. Paya wandered into it, shy as ever. She wasn’t used to large crowds, but it was the first event with all races in a long time, so she had to attend. She was planning on just observing. Impa had told Paya about the old traditions, and Paya was determined to overcome her inner anxiety and ask… well, someone to the dance. She was staying in a tent with Impa and a few others from her village. It was slightly farther away from the festivities, so that people could get rest without the festivities being too loud. Paya wasn’t one to travel in for an early night though. She stayed out among the shops, watching the performers. Less watching, but more thinking. Paya found herself lost in thought until a friendly voice interrupted. 

“Hello. It’s Paya, right?” Paya turned quickly, surprised to see Queen Zelda standing with Link. Zelda was offering a happy wave. “Are you going to watch the fireworks?” Paya glanced back to where she had been facing to see that she was no longer looking over a stage full of dancers and bards. Instead the stage was empty and only a few people were seated and comfortable. More were filling the rows as it appeared another event-- supposedly fireworks, according to the queen’s words-- was starting soon. Paya turned red at the thought of herself staring off and looking so foolish in front of the princess and her personal guard (mostly the personal guard but Paya was doing her best to not reveal that she had a crush even though she very much did). 

“I-I…” Paya was struggling with words. “I.. uh, yes,” Paya said. She had planned to watch the fireworks, but she had planned to stay near the back. The princess smiled down at Paya.

“May we join you?” Zelda asked. Paya knew that Zelda viewed her as a friend, but Paya was still surprised at the queen’s offer. Surely there were other seats that were much better than the one that Paya had happened to grab when the stage was occupied. Paya nodded, her thoughts rushing around her head. This is normal, she consoled herself. “Perfect!” Zelda clapped her hands. “Link, do you mind getting us some food for the show?” 

Paya was reminded once again that Link was there. He had been so quiet and Paya had focussed on Zelda that she almost forgot that he would be sitting with them. Link smiled at the thought of food and Paya’s heart jumped in her chest. She may have viewed Link as an unattainable heroic figure whom she imagined to rescue her from her own anxieties before, but after getting to know him her crush transitioned to him as a person. Paya did her best to get rid of her thoughts, knowing she was most likely becoming more red. Zelda and Link squabbled for a bit about what food to get and then Link was sent off. He hesitated slightly before leaving, seeming to make sure to memorize the exact placement of where they would be sitting and where he would meet up with Zelda again. 

After Link was gone Zelda sighed and turned and sat down one seat away from Paya. When Paya looked confused Zelda explained. “I imagine this place will be filling up soon, so we must make sure there are enough seats saved for the three of us.” Zelda smiled kindly and Paya nodded at her reasoning. It was smart but that left Link sitting in between both of them. Paya watched Zelda to see if she was thinking of moving, but it seemed as if the princess would be staying where she was. Paya sat, rocking slightly back and forth in her chair. People continued to fill up the rows and rows of chairs. Zelda’s train of thought seemed as if it was correct, as practically every other seat was filled before Link returned. 

Paya glanced back as people started to douse torches in preparation. “Do you think he’ll make it in time?” Paya asked, her anxiety getting the best of her. 

“Don’t worry. He’s probably just buying out the whole market.” Zelda herself looked back as almost all torches were extinguished. Only small lanterns lining the walkways were lit now. The stars provided plenty of light to see though. It was a beautiful clear night. All of a sudden the delicious smell of food wafted through the rows. “There he is,” Zelda said. Link was walking down to Paya and Zelda, carrying basically as much food as he could hold. Skewers of mushrooms and meat, along with seasoned nuts from the forest, and fruits all ripe and ready to eat. All those around couldn’t help but turn their heads at the delicious smell and the small form carrying so much food. Link was already munching on some. A small rito child ran up to him, eyes bright at all the food. It was almost like they couldn’t stop themself.

Link didn’t hesitate to bend down, balancing all the food expertly and handing the child a shishkebab. The kid munched happily as Link swiftly stood up and made his way over to the seats.Despite how kind he was, he obviously did not want to lose any more food. Zelda didn’t look surprised at the huge amount of food purchased. Instead she just got up and made room for Link to get to his seat. “I thought I told you to get half of what you would normally get." Zelda said with a sigh. Link looked almost offended as he gestured to all the food. He seemed to say This is! Zelda shook her head as Link settled down. 

Paya smiled as they interacted. Despite her wishing to be the main one in the story, it was painfully obvious that if this was a story Zelda and Link would end up together. Who knows though? Maybe this story would end up different. Paya was taken out of her thoughts as a plate of fruit was offered to her. She looked up to see Link was the one offering. Zelda was already absentmindedly eating some of the seasoned forest nuts. Paya smiled and took the small fruit arrangement, which she noticed was designed to look like a puppy. 

A high pitched whine was heard and everyone turned forward. Paya looked up to see an explosion of golden sparks shower down followed by a huge bang. Paya looked over to her friends, admiring the way the shimmering fireworks reflected in their eyes. Even Link had started to chew slower in awe. Paya felt as if for just a moment, her anxiety had dulled, and she felt the question that she had put to the back of her mind push forward. Paya tapped Link's shoulder, turning only slightly pink when he turned towards her questioningly.

"Do you… do you believe we could attend the dance together?" Paya asked. She almost whispered it among the bangs and crackles. She thought for a moment Link didn't hear, but Link was used to noticing even the slightest of changes in sound. He had heard her clearly. 

Sure, Link signed. I'll be going with Sidon too, so it'll be nice. At this Paya turned beat red and quickly looked away.

"O-okay," she managed to squeak out. Paya wasn't sure what to think. She didn't believe that the hero of the wild was into polyamory. Paya wasn't against the idea, but the idea simply wasn't for her, especially since she didn't know the Zora Prince Sidon that well. It would just be a whole bundle of anxiety. Paya glanced up at Link, who seemed to be enjoying the fireworks, unaware of what he had just implied.

Paya's mind was much too caught up on the idea of accidentally joining a poly relationship that she didn't stop to consider the idea of Link meaning his words as friends. When Paya got to the tent that night and Impa had asked how the fireworks were, Paya turned red yet again before shouting, "Fine," and hurrying away.  
***  
The next day came with just as much joy as the first. Zeda once again went to oversee festival events, and celebrate the defeat of calamity Ganon. Watching everyone come together and meet again was so magical, especially after being trapped and surrounded by malice for a hundred years. Many more people arrived today, and Link introduced Zelda to those he had met in his travels. It seemed as if he had found his own version of each champion. Zelda had already met Sidon, but getting to meet Yunobo and Teba and Riju was new and exciting.

Yunobo was very kind, and despite Link saying he had been very frightened, he seemed much stronger and courageous than Link had explained. Even Link had seemed surprised at how Yunobo didn’t hide himself as much anymore. Teba was a surprise to Zelda. Zelda had expected him to be sort of like Revali, and by that she meant filled with stubborn pride. Teba was humble though, and very formal. Riju was much smaller than Zelda expected, but it was obvious she was no ordinary child. Riju stood as the leader of the Gerudo and she clearly made a strong leader. 

Zelda had met them all singularly throughout the day, but when the second day of the festival came to a close, all of the new champions seemed to end up flocking outside of the crowds and to a small bonfire together. Yunobo was the first, and he had waved to Link, causing Zelda and Link to both go over. Riju came next, sighing as she sat down, seeming grateful for a space to rest. Then Teba came and finally Sidon approached. They were a diverse and wonderful bunch. It was clear that they hadn’t met each other before, even though they had all played similar roles in restoring Hyrule. Awkward politeness was held in every word, that was until stories started being exchanged. 

“I’m just happy that the divine beast Rudandia was settled. All of the rocks falling off the mountain were very scary,” Yunobo said at the topic of Hyrule’s newfound peace.

“Rocks? Sounds quite destructive,” Riju commented, becoming interested in something she knew about. “Vah Naboris struck lightning at anyone who got near it. Luckily it didn’t affect much more than the economy in town, but outside many gerudo who tried to fight it perished.”

Teba nodded at that. “Many Rito soldiers also suffered injuries from the divine beast, Vah Medow. It made flying even normally dangerous.”

“Vah Ruta flooded my home, washing away plenty of Zora. Luckily being part fish helped us survive, but the waters were much harder to navigate," Sidon said, his eyes clouding over slightly thinking of the past. 

"Well, we're safe now, and celebrating all thanks to Link and our new queen," said Riju, lifting her beverage in a sort of toast to the two hylians. Zelda and Link accepted the toast gratefully, and the conversation soon moved on as more stories were exchanged and cultures compared and some quite embarrassing tales were told. 

Link also introduced Zelda to Kass, who played them the champions’ ballad that he had composed. Zelda felt tears well up in her eyes and Link grew quite worried. Kass apologized, but Zelda quickly wiped the tears away, smiling with still misty eyes. She assured him that the ballad was beautiful and that it captured the champions perfectly. Kass looked relieved and proud. It was obvious that he had been nervous, but the princess liking his work made him quite proud and bashful. 

The second night ended for Zelda with little to no worries, other than the growing fact that the dance was tomorrow and she had yet to ask Link. Zelda shoved that back though, telling herself the jitters were from excitement. When they went back to the tent they were staying at Zelda prepared for sleep quickly. The princess needed to be well rested for tomorrow, the last and most packed day of festivities. Alas she was unable to fall asleep, anxiety at her speech for the first time everyone celebrated together pushed to the front of her mind. Soon Zelda found herself in her own head, editing the pages already marked with crosses, and she was unaware of Link leaving the tent.  
***  
Link didn't go far. Riju had requested to speak with him in private for a few moments. When Link game out, Riju was standing before him with two silent guards. Link waved a greeting, and Riju hesitantly waved back. She felt her stomach tumble with anxiety, but Riju did her best to compress it and harden it into a fine jewel, one fine enough to fit her jewelry and get her and her city quite a profit. 

Hello Riju. I don't have long to talk. What is it you need? Link signed. Riju was young, only 14 so she knew that this was a very long shot. Link was more of a childhood crush anyway, nothing more. But he was more. He was the hero of Hyrule. Before Riju could stop herself, she stated her words, clearly and just like she had practiced.

"Link, would you like to accompany me to the dance tomorrow?" Riju's voice was cool and clear. Her eyes bore forward, looking intensely for Link's answer. Link was unfazed by Riju's intensity. 

Of course, he signed. Riju was happy with that answer. In fact all the anxiety had compressed into one of the most beautiful diamonds Riju had ever felt. 

"Thank you. I shall look forward to seeing you there," Riju said, turning away. Link smiled, waving a goodbye as Riju and her guards turned and left. Riju started smiling the second she was out of eyesight. She couldn't help but get the feeling that there had been some miscommunication though. She desperately hoped it wasn't on her end. Riju settled down to sleep that night, putting away all bad thoughts and clinging onto the excitement for tomorrow, along with one of her sand seal stuffies.  
***  
Link awoke the next day to Zelda shaking him. "Come on sleepyhead! The day is starting," Zelda said with a smile. Link could hear the waver in her voice. He knew her anxiety about the speech pressed hard on her. He knew Zelda wanted so badly to prove herself worthy of being the princess saviour and new queen everyone saw her to be. Personally Link thought that she should never have to prove herself after all she had been through, but he supposed she would call him a hypocrite if he told her that. Instead of acknowledging any of this, Link rolled over into the pillow, making a muffled hmmph sound as he protested to the morning light. "The festivities have already started. Don't you want to get something done before the big dance and ceremony? Surely you at least want breakfast?" Link sat up at that. Food was always the perfect motivator. 

Link got out of bed, his hair a mess and his clothes wrinkly. Link quickly got changed into apparel for the new day, his daily routine kicking in and he soon found the warm smell of eggs and mushrooms coming from below him as he cooked his usual meal. On the side he made toast for Zelda with a glass of milk. He would usually make her more, but Link knew Zelda's anxiety meant that she would eat less. When the food was done Link quickly set it down and began devouring his own eggs. It was delicious and quite the perfect wakeup. 

After breakfast and a bit of tidying, Link and Zelda set off for the day. Zelda led the two of them, pointing at the many performances and sellers. In one such area Link heard a shout and he swore he recognized the voice. Turning around, Link saw the man that had given him snow boots when he had thought Link was a Gerudo vai, trying to make his way towards him. Link quickly rushed behind some seller's pack. Link let out a breath when the man passed, and the seller whom Link was hiding behind, turned. A familiar red nose and round eyes greeted Link. 

"Well, we just keep running into each other, don't we? You're not stalking me or anything are ya?" Beetle asked. Link smiled, shaking his head. "Hmmmm, hello old friend," Said Beetle, pulling Link into an awkward hug. Zelda spotted Link, looking for him since his disappearance, and greeted Beetle. Link introduced the two and soon enough both were passionately discussing Hyrule's ecosystem and how since Ganon was defeated the bugs have been flourishing. Eventually they had to say goodbye and continue on with the day, but not before Zelda made the promise to stop by Beetle so that she could pick up a rare specimen of bug. "Just make sure he doesn't eat it," said Beetle in only a half joking tone, pointing to Link. 

Link continued following Zelda, making sure she had max enjoyment and safety out of this event. He too laughed as she smiled and he loved seeing all of the familiar faces that greeted him or yelled how he still hadn't gotten them fish even though he promised a long while ago. Link did his best never to forget a face. It was something that came with losing his past, and even though he remembered a lot and muscle memory helped him gain a sense of what his life was like, he would never fully regain who he was. So he greeted everyone and observed the world, making sure to enjoy it as best as he could. He very much was looking forward to later tonight. That would be a moment to capture.

Eventually you would think people would calm down, but the dance was the most looked forward to event. The food for the feasting afterwards was being prepared and filled the streets with sweet and savoury and spicy scents, all of which made people more excited. Link was looking forward to it, but as the sun set and more lights began to turn on, Link noticed Zelda's face growing less emotional and she kept reaching for her bag full of notes. She had been carrying them on her all day, ready for the moment she needed to present her kingdom. 

Finally Zelda and Link made their way to the clearing. The grass had been mostly trampled down in this area and quite a few large tables had been set up along the edges. People were already milling about and saving their spots. At the front of the dance clearing there was a podium constructed, with a larger more detailed table placed for those who were held in high regard. The Zora king was already sitting, taking up most of the space. He was placed on Zelda's right. Sidon sat next to him and then the leader of the Goron tribe, then Yunubo. The Goron leader was fiddling over Yunubo's neckerchief, and Sidon sat awkwardly as his father sat above everyone. On Zelda's left Riju was just arriving. A guard placed a stool so that Riju was brought to the other's height when she sat at the table. Despite this, Riju sat gracefully. Then came the Rito elder, and Teba, despite not being royalty, sat next to the old owl. Link stood slightly behind Zelda to her right. He would soon sit next to her, but for the speech he stood. Zelda walked up and took her seat. Not everyone had arrived. It was five minutes before the main event began, so Zelda along with the other members at the table began reviewing their notes. Link snuck off for a few moments, stealing a small taste of the food that was to come. It was delicious. He quickly returned to Zelda's side. 

"Taste testing?" Zelda asked. Link nodded, which gave Zelda a small smile. Despite everything that had happened Link still managed to keep his appetite. Some things never change. 

The minutes passed slowly for Link, but for Zelda they sped by. Soon enough the whole crowd was gathered and trumpets sounded and all chatter died down. Zelda stood.

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight. We truly would not be able to do this without the help of all of you, along with the individuals up on this podium with me." Zelda took a breath. "For years upon years we faced the darkness and malice that Ganon brought to the land. We all suffered, but we suffered together. I honestly didn't know if we would have been able to see a day like this again. A day where we could gather and celebrate together. But within myself and this world I found hope, hope to keep fighting despite all of the darkness. I would like to remind all of you, hylians, zoras, gorons, Gerudo, and ritos, that we all share this world and that you all fought for it just as much as me. Tonight we celebrate you." Zelda stopped. There seemed to be a weight lifted from her chest. "I would now like to invite the four new champions to speak a few words if they wished to." Zelda sat, looking towards Sidon. 

Link listened as Sidon started his speech. It was shorter and full of puns. There were a few hiccups but Sidon's smile at the end tied it all together. Link stepped forward slightly as he saw Zelda relax and listen to the other's. Link tapped Zelda's hand three times, hoping to give her a signal that she did a good job. Zelda tapped back, indicating she understood his message. Both heroes settled back to listen to the other champions. Yunobo was quite awkward and his speech ended with the Goron leader interrupting with a victorious war cry. Riju was well put together and her speech was short and sweet, with the promise of fighting if a fight ever came to the Gerudo people. Teba was quiet and humble, expressing his happiness at the safety of the Rito. 

Finally after a few moments as everyone let all the words sink in the Goron leader cried out, "For the love of Hylia, let's dance!" And so the music swelled and plenty of people flocked to the dance clearing. Most of the champions sat chatting with one another or observing. Finally Zelda felt her heart swell. This was the moment, she wouldn't have another for a long while to ask. Zelda turned towards Link. 

"Link, if you don't think this too sudden, would you like to be my dance partner." Zelda cursed herself for not being more clear, but alas the words were already out. A look of confusion came over Link's face then he smiled. He should have known Zelda wouldn't have assumed they would dance together. Link offered his hand to help Zelda up.

I thought that was obvious. He signed. Zelda's smile made Link fill with pride. He took her hand and then walked over to grab Sidon, who had been looking on with somewhat sadness. At Link's coming he quickly realized that the hero intended to also drag him off to dance. Link then went over to Riju who smiled. She figured she should have figured this out before. All four went down to the clearing and Link led them in plenty of silly dances. Eventually Paya joined(being noticed and dragged in by Link), feeling awkward but nevertheless having fun. Even Yunobo and Teba were forced to join the group for a dance or two. 

Within that dance many people realized many things. Sidon realized that even if Link hadn't understood his romantic intentions, just seeing his friend's smiling face was enough, and that there was plenty of time now to ask Link in a much clearer way. Paya noted that despite all the people and the probably for sure ways she was dancing embarrassingly, she didn't mind, because she was among friends, and people who would love her no matter what. Riju noticed that Link would not make a good significant other, and though a part of her felt sad, most of her was happy that she had such a good friend, and that she no longer intended to court someone who she didn't quite understand. Zelda laughed harder than she ever had in quite a while. She saw a proper future now, one full of love and happiness where once darkness and despair stood. That future was to be put upon the friends that were all here today. Link didn't quite have any big realizations. He spun happily with his friends, swinging their and his arms around. He was surrounded by his bestest friends and Hyrule was safe for another day. He decided to give himself a break and enjoy this, if only for a night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment if there's anything I can improve on or anything you particularly liked. This work ended up being a lot longer than I expected, so I do hope you still enjoyed it. I hope you have a good day!


End file.
